Believe in yourself
by Ascalon Strike
Summary: Sonic, dispuesto a salvar a "Little Planet" de las garras del malvado Doctor Eggman, se adentra en una aventura. Pero hay muchas cosas que no se espera, como que ahora tiene una copia metálica. No obstante, se da cuenta de que con algo de ayuda y confianza en si mismo, es invencible. [Fic Participante en la actividad de Junio "¡Feliz cumpleaños Sonic!" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


¡Hola! ¡He llegado con otro fic!

Tarde, pero cumpliendo... Bien, puede que no suene muy alentador, pero _es mejor tarde que nunca_ , ¿no? De cualquier manera, este es un pequeño fic basado en el universo de Sonic CD.

Espero les guste a todos

 **Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia original me pertenecen. Son propiedad de SEGA y el Sonic Team. Copyright 1993 y bla bla bla...**

¡Comencemos!

* * *

El doctor rebosaba de alegría. Todo el cuarzo que había encontrado en ese lugar le había servido para construir nuevos robots acorazados que podían incluso dispararle a todo aquel que se acercase o hacer aparecer púas sobre sí mismos.

— Sonic no podrá contra estos robots —Decía Eggman entre risas—. ¡Su saltito estúpido no le funcionará esta vez!

Y así transcurrieron varias horas. Con el gordo doctor riendo como loco al imaginar la construcción de su imperio. Hay que decir que tenía muy buenos planes respecto a esto, ya que todo tenía un lugar y una determinada función en sus planos del "Egg-Imperio". El imaginar la cara de toda la comunidad de científicos al ver un mundo completamente robotizado y movido por vehículos en forma de huevo, le hacía sentirse tan poderoso que se daba cuenta de que todo lo que planeaba tenía un fin. Era su venganza. Aquellos malditos idiotas que se hacían llamar "científicos" verían como poco a poco la idea que habían rechazado los aplastaría.

Pero, como es de esperarse, estos planos no incluían nada bueno para nadie, excepto él y sus robots.

— ...Y entonces podremos colocar esa máquina de robotización al lado de esos tanques, para poder transformar esos...

— ¿Doctor, está ocupado?

Robotnik reconoció la voz al instante.

— ¿Qué sucede, Metal?

— Doctor, ¿Que qué sucede? —El erizo mecánico demostraba exasperación en su electrónicamente configurada voz—. ¡Ese demonio rosa no se calla! ¡Es lo peor!

Con el "demonio rosa", Metal Sonic se refería nada más ni nada menos que a Amy Rose: Una pequeña eriza rosada con una falda naranja y una camiseta verde, así como unos destacables zapatos púrpura, a quien sus cartas del tarot le habían llevado hasta aquel lugar, creyendo ella poder finalmente encontrar al chico de sus sueños, sin esperarse ni ella ni, probablemente, el tarot, que la copia metálica del heroe recibiese la orden de secuestrarla y vigilarla hasta que apareciese el erizo azul, para capturarlo a él también. Sucedía que al querer impedir Sonic la destrucción y robotización del mundo a manos de Eggman, había entrado al planeta que el doctor usaba como base y donde mantenía las " _Time stones"_ o "Piedras del tiempo". Como respuesta el cientifico, decidido a acabar con él de una vez por todas, le había tendido una trampa usando a la chica como rehén.

De forma tranquila, Eggman respondió

— Sé que es aburrido, metal, pero hay que asegurarnos de que no escape. O entonces no habrá señuelo y no podremos detener a Sonic.

— ¡Pero es mucho trabajo solo para atraer a una copia estúpida! —Siguió protestando Metal.

— Metal —El doctor mantuvo su calma—, alguien tiene que hacerlo. Y yo no puedo, tengo mucho más trabajo que tú. Si te creé, es porque necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara, no puedo crear robots y vigilar mocosas al tiempo. Vuelve a tu puesto. Prometo que dentro de poco llevaremos ese engendro a otro lado.

Decepcionado, Metal Sonic regreso a la celda de la joven Rose, para seguir custodiando su estadía en ese, por cierto, sucio lugar.

La eriza, al desconocer el plan de sus captores, guardaba la esperanza de que Sonic viniese a por ella.

 _"Después de todo, solo intentaba hablarle, después de este preguntar como loco qué hacía ella allí y advertirle que era demasiado peligroso. Le respondió que había ido allí para encontrarse con él y le suplicó por que este la dejase acompañarle. Pero de repente, antes de que el erizo pudiese tomar una decisión, apareció otro erizo muy parecido al héroe, solo que usando un propulsor en su espalda. Y peor aún, sin que ni Sonic ni ella pudiesen hacer nada, la tomó con fuerza de su tórax y se la llevó. A pesar de estar asustada, sin embargo, pudo ver que el chico parecía extremadamente preocupado cuando Metal se la llevó lejos:_

 _— ¡Amy! ¡Amy!"_

Pensó entonces en cuando la rescatase.

 _"Echaría al bigotón ese y a su metálico súbdito y entonces la salvaría…_

 _— ¡Oh, Amy, me hiciste tanta falta! ¡Pensé que te perdería! ¡Por favor, sé mi novia y escapa conmigo!_

 _Y ella respondería:_

 _— ¡Por supuesto, mi valiente héroe!_

 _Y entonces huirían juntos y él la protegería por siempre y…"_

— ¡¿De qué carajo te ríes, maldita mocosa?! —Dijo en un tono hiriente y despectivo el erizo electrónico—.

Sin embargo, la pequeña eriza no se quedó atrás. Su enojo era algo obvio, tras haber sido sacada de su fantasía. Además, su temor hacia Metal había desaparecido, al ver que este no le podía hacer nada por ordenes del mismo Eggman.

— ¡No es nada que te importe, pedazo de hojalata!

— ¡¿Cómo me dijiste?! —El erizo se acercó a la celda, furioso—.

— ¡Como oíste, montón de chatarra!

Podría jurar por el mismísimo Chaos que en ese momento quiso estrangular a la pequeña rosada. Su actitud desafiante le hacía ver como un debilucho electrodoméstico cualquiera, esperando a ser desechado. Sin embargo, no hizo nada. No había nadie escuchando, así que no valía la pena arruinar el plan del doctor por un "engendro sin valor alguno". Se sentó de nuevo en una silla de por allí, esperando la orden de su creador de…

— ¡Metal! —Se oyó por el altavoz—. ¡Nos vamos! ¡Llévatela contigo!

— ¡Por fin! —Exclamó el erizo mecánico, deseperado.

A la fuerza, sacó a la chica de la celda y la llevo volando cerca del lugar desde donde Ivo Robotnik despegó en su máquina voladora. Según se podía saber, Sonic no estaba lejos de allí y parecía estar haciendo muy bien su trabajo.

Amy, sin embargo, no supo donde se detendrían. Volaron por un buen rato, pero ella no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera gritar. No quería tener una mano de metal cubriendo su boca de nuevo. Y por si fuera poco, empezó a sentirse muy mareada de un momento a otro. Su cuerpo empezó a sufrir las consecuencias de los bruscos movimientos. Escuchó a Eggman decir:

— ¡Sonic no podrá con mi taller! ¡Simplemente dejé tantas trampas, que su velocidad será su perdición!

Dicho esto, el malvado doctor comenzó a reír como loco. Pero Amy no llegó a escuchar el final de esta risa, ya que su mareo le hizo finalmente caer inconsciente.

* * *

Sonic no tenía miedo, pero debía admitir que el piso de aquel sitio le fastidiaba.

— ¡Me gustaban más las cintas transportadoras! —se dijo a sí mismo, al salir disparado de nuevo, impulsado por aquel piso brillante—. ¡No rebotaban… tanto!

Luego de unos segundos logro subir de forma segura a una de las plataformas de allí, y por fin en un rato pudo ver hacia adelante: un mar de piso brillante con islas flotantes.

— Ugh, este será un largo viaje…

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, Amy Rose intento moverse sin éxito alguno. Miro alrededor. No parecía haber rastro alguno del gordo científico o su ayudante, pero ella tampoco podía moverse. Estaba atada a un poste ubicado en medio de lo que parecía una autopista dorada. Gritó, con la esperanza de que alguien la escuchase, sin importarle que pudiesen ser Eggman o Metal Sonic. Pero no apareció nadie. Pidió auxilio con todo cuanto sus pulmones podían resistir, pero nada se movió. Estaba sola y a la intemperie. Al sentir aquella impotencia que le provocaba la inutilidad de sus súplicos de ayuda, rompió a llorar. Sollozó amargamente, imaginando que tal vez sus captores, al querer deshacerse de ella, la abandonaron allí. Muy probablemente moriría de hambre, y eso, sin lugar a dudas, no era para nada lo que ella había salido a buscar. Estaba allí porque iba a buscar a ese gran héroe, Sonic…

Sonic…

Amy lo recordó y una luz de esperanza iluminó nuevamente sus pensamientos.

 _"Él vendrá a rescatarme… Lo sé… Si el gordo ese estuvo aquí, Sonic vendrá, a enseñarle quien manda… Y al robot tonto también ¡Sonic vendrá…!"_

Miro a la carretera con más detalle. Cerca de donde estaba ella, había una especie de puerta hecha de metal, que estaba abierta, como esperando a que alguien entrase por allí. Pero más allá no se podía ver nada más que la carretera y el oscuro cielo nocturno.

Y entonces la presión de las cadenas le hizo empezar a doler el abdomen.

 _"Solo espero que se dé prisa…"_

* * *

Sonic corría ya por la carretera dorada, riendo mentalmente del último plan de su enemigo.

— Vaya… Que estúpido Eggman. ¿En serio quería vencerme con un taladro…? Creo que a este paso volveré a casa más rápido de lo que creía…

Aceleró más. Aquella carretera era tan perfecta, que sintió ganas de poder visitar un lugar como ese cuando quisiese correr como nunca.

Pero vio algo que le hizo frenar en seco. Eran Eggman y…

— ¡El farsante!

El metálico, al ver que se referían a él, respondió:

— ¡¿Eh, quien habla?! ¡¿La copia barata?!

Sonic reconoció al ser electrónico como el mismo que se había llevado a la jovencita Amy Rose frente a sus propias narices en algún lugar ya lejos de allí. Pero el insulto hacia él fue algo a lo que su mente le dio prioridad.

— ¡¿Copia barata?! ¡Venga ya! ¡¿De qué carajo estás hecho?! -Sonic le dio unos golpes suaves con sus nudillos al otro, sonando el metal con cada golpe.

— ¡Cállate, Sonic! ¡Suficiente! —Eggman estaba en su objeto volador.

Al héroe azul nada se le hizo raro, excepto la propuesta del científico:

— Si tanto quieres demostrar que eres mejor que metal, ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo que con una carrera?

Sonic miro al doctor loco. Parecía ir en serio

— _Are you kidding me_ _?!_ Estas de broma otra vez, ¿No, cabeza de huevo?

Eggman se tragó el insulto. Después de todo, acabaría por arruinar su propio plan si se enojaba. Debía actuar con cautela. De hecho, adoptó el mismo tono que un negociante tomaría con un potencial cliente.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, es muy en serio! Metal está dispuesto a correr una carrera contra ti, para finalmente demostrarte quien es más poderoso. ¿No es así, Metal?

— ¡Cuando te derrote, te arrepentirás de tus palabras! —Le dijo el erizo mecánico a su contraparte, encendiendo su sistema de propulsión como confirmación de que quería correr.

Sonic, al verse desafiado tan directamente, le dio inconsciente prioridad a su ego, y este, sin duda le incitaba de todas las formas posibles a aceptar el desafío:

— ¡Ya lo veremos, pequeño farsante!

Eggman advirtió entonces:

— Pero no se permiten las trampas. ¡Así que nada de impulso!

De la parte de abajo de su huevo volador empezó a emerger un rayo láser que amenazaba con destruir todo aquello que se quedase atrás.

— _No problem_ _!_ —Dijo Sonic, ansioso por correr—. _Let's go_ _!_ ¡No puedo esperar para derrotaros!

Entonces una puerta en frente de ellos se abrió, y lo próximo que se pudo ver fue a dos bólidos que despegaron a todo gas, seguidos de un láser de colores.

Las condiciones estaban igualadas. Sonic debía admitir que al principio había subestimado a su rival. Si aceleraba, este también lo hacía, y no se quedaba atrás. Pero su propio ego era algo muy desafiante y estratégico, y estuvo seguro de la sorpresa del metálico al darse cuenta de que igualaba su velocidad, solo que en reversa.

— Eh, _How slow_ … Hasta en reversa te supero… ¿Quién es la copia barata ahora?

Dicho esto, Sonic volvió a ir hacia el frente y duplicó su velocidad. Pero desafortunadamente para él, el kit de propulsión del ser artificial generó más y más energía, hasta que de repente esta explotó, dándole al erizo mecánico una aceleración impresionante. Y como cereza del pastel, justo cuando Sonic iba a intentar alcanzar a su rival, vio una puerta como la del inicio de la carrera, y no pudo frenar...

* * *

Amy había contado ya unos minutos de soledad, cuando oyó un ruido. Al ver a su lado, donde estaba la puerta, pudo ver un par de estelas de luz azules seguidas por otra luz extraña, pero al instante supo que se trataba de su héroe, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde estaba ella.

— ¡Sonic!

Sin embargo, al acercarse más las figuras distinguió, aparte del erizo azul, a la copia robótica de este, que por cierto y repentinamente, obtuvo una velocidad muy superior, y dejó al otro atrás. Y aun peor, la puerta que había allí, la que Amy había visto hacía un tiempo, se cerró tan rápidamente, que solo un erizo logro pasar. Su corazón se detuvo al comprobar, cuando el humo y el polvo se disiparon, que no era Sonic quien lo había conseguido.

El erizo azul, al no lograr frenar lo suficiente, se estampó contra la puerta metálica, dándole a probar dicho material del amargo sabor de la derrota. Pero no había tiempo para aquello, ya que Sonic recordó en una escasa milésima de segundo que había un láser mortal justo detrás suyo, viniéndo para desintegrarlo en millones de piezas. Miro atrás y se hizo a un lado, pero contó con tan mala suerte que lo próximo que toco su pie no fue el piso. Fue…

…

...

Fue…

…

...

 **¡No fue nada!**

…

Sonic, literalmente, "Metió la pata". Y el peso de su cuerpo recayó contra su pie, que, al no tener apoyo, le dio inicio a una caída libre.

— ¡Sonic!

Ver la derrota de Sonic ya era demasiado para la pequeña Rose. Pero ver su muerte era muchísimo más que demasiado. Sin pensarlo, grito con toda la energía que había en su cuerpo.

— ¡SONIC! ¡NO!

No obstante, Sonic no pudo escuchar el grito. Solo podía ver las luces de la autopista alejarse lentamente frente a sus ojos, a medida que el aire a su alrededor lo envolvía y lo abrazaba en un camino a una muerte segura.

Pero… ¿Era ya hora de que muriese? ¿Era hora de que Sonic the Hedgehog muriese? ¿Podía un héroe morir? ¿Debía un héroe morir? Era el héroe, aquel que sacaba de problemas al indefenso. Entonces, si el héroe moría, ¿Que sería de dicha criatura? ¿En serio llegaría a reinar el mal?

— _No way!_

* * *

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Y luego otra. Y luego una cantidad incontable de otras. La esperanza que se había formado en el corazón de Amy Rose, se quebró tan rápido como ahora caía su héroe, directo hacia un probable mal futuro, aquel donde solo había desgracia, soledad, suciedad, maldad, rencor, y muerte. Escucho risas y sin importarle de quien fuesen, esto solo logró hacerle sentir peor. Sollozó como nunca en su vida. Quiso morir en ese instante.

Pero entonces algo paso.

Nadie se lo esperaba.

Una misteriosa voz se escuchó en medio de la nada. Su mensaje constaba de una simple palabra:

— _PAST!_

Una figura voló entonces hacia arriba y todo se puso verde. Amy entrecerró sus ojos ante la cegadora luz proveniente de todas partes, al no poderse cubrir con sus manos.

Nada fue agradable por un momento. La materia se empezó a desintegrar. Todo se fue destruyendo poco a poco, en un apocalipsis que la chica jamas había siquiera imaginado. Y eso no fue todo. Aunque no le dolió, sintió como sus pies se empezaron a desintegrar, seguidos de sus piernas, sus rodillas, sus caderas, su abdomen, sus manos, su tórax, su cuello, su mentón, su boca, su nariz, sus ojos y su pelo.

No hace falta aclarar que para entonces ya no sentía nada. Y en pocas palabras, no quedó nada. Todo se tornó blanco…

* * *

Abrió los ojos. No se pudo mover, así que miro miró a su alrededor. Una carretera dorada, una puerta de metal, un poste con una cadena a la que todo su cuerpo estaba atado, y _nada_.

— Pero… ¿Qué sucedió? —se preguntó la chica en su mente.

Solo había una explicación:

O había vuelto al pasado.

O esa luz blanca solo había sido una ilusión.

Pero pronto descartó la segunda, ya que ni Metal ni Eggman estaban allí, y no había ni rastro de ellos. Tampoco estaban sus lágrimas. Aunque le pareciese extraño a simple vista, no hallaba más explicación que la de que había viajado en el tiempo. Y si ella había viajado en el tiempo, entonces aquellos sujetos malos también, además de…

— ¡Sonic!

La eriza sintió un inmenso alivio al pensar que al haber sido devuelto el tiempo, el héroe azul se habría salvado de su caída al vacío. Y entonces, si había retrocedido, todo indicaba que tendría que esperar a que apareciesen los erizos. Ahora entendiendo que se trataba de una carrera, la chica deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuese Sonic quien ganase.

* * *

— ¡Metal! ¡¿Qué carajo sucedió allá?! ¡¿Y qué diantres hacemos aquí?! -Gruñó el malvado científico, entre confundido y enojado.

— No tengo idea, doc…

— ¡Oye, viejo espantapájaros! —Interrumpió Sonic, sonriendo desafiantemente—. ¿Es que acaso crees que estas son de mentira?

De entre las manos del erizo sobresalían siete gemas de diferentes colores, muy brillantes por cierto. Y para gran sorpresa de Robotnik, no se trataba de las Chaos Emeralds.

— ¡Las piedras del tiempo! —Exclamó el gordo doctor—. ¡¿De dónde te las robaste, maldita rata?!

— Bueno, supongo que esos platillos voladores no eran un buen lugar para guardarlas. ¿Es en serio ese 300 tu coeficiente intelectual? ¿O es la cuenta de las veces que te he derrotado?

— ¡Cállate! ¡Te vas a enterar! ¡Metal! ¡Quítale las piedras del tiempo!

Para entonces, sin embargo, Sonic ya había despegado y había pasado por la primera puerta, que sin que nadie se diese cuenta, estaba abierta.

— ¡Ven a por ellas, hojalata oxidada! —Dijo Sonic levantando las piedras con las manos, con el ánimo de fastidiar al metálico también.

Este ultimó despegó también, y muy pronto obtuvo una aceleración espeluznante. La diferencia consistía en que, al conocer ahora Sonic el camino y lo que había al final, sabía qué hacer. No había forma de que perdiese esta vez. Su confianza lo llevó a seguir tentando a su copia, sin este saber el final que preparaba su enemigo para él.

— ¡Oye, pedazo de chatarra! ¿Que tus circuitos no te dan para ir más rápido?

Este no respondió. Pero Sonic vio algo. Había un montón de energía formándose en el propulsor del ser mecánico.

— _Not this time!_

De repente, ambos se quedaron quietos. Pero ni el kit de propulsión ni los pies del héroe dejaban de moverse. Uno acumulaba energía y el otro impulso.

Y de repente, una llama explosiva cegó la mirada del heroico ser.

Pero esta vez no debía fallar. No _podía_ fallar. Y fue suficiente prueba de ello la explosión azul que ocurrió justo al lado de Metal Sonic. En pocas palabras, un _Sonic Boom_. Aquello que solo se podía lograr al superar la velocidad del sonido.

Amy vio la explosión, y de inmediato, el color azul que irradiaba de allí le hizo saber de quien se trataba.

— ¡Es Sonic!

Y si su alegría no era suficiente para ese momento, el júbilo que invadió su cuerpo fue indescriptible, al ver que ahora, tras de la puerta, se encontraba nadie más y nadie menos que el héroe azul.

* * *

En contraste, ningún desconcierto fue más grande que el del Doctor Eggman, al chocar su máquina de un láser debajo contra una pared en frente suyo y ver que quien había bajo el láser era su propia creación, rostizándose viva frente a una puerta cerrada.

* * *

— ¡Sonic! ¡Sonic!

El erizo miró hacia arriba. Pero a pesar de ver a la chica rosada vio también un objeto volador alejándose

— ¡Esto aún no se acaba, Sonic!

No le dio importancia. Había prioridades justo en ese momento.

— ¡Amy! ¿Cómo acabaste allí?

Se subió entonces al poste donde estaba atada la chica y deshizo el nudo de las cadenas poco a poco, hasta quedar esta completamente libre.

— ¡Sonic! ¡Me has salvado! —Dijo la pequeña eriza, emocionada ante los sucesos.

Es decir, ¡Por dios! ¡Era su héroe y enamorado quien la había salvado! Literalmente, su _príncipe_ _azul_.

— Bien Amy… Uh…

 _"Ahora me lo dirá… Ahora me lo dirá… Vamos, Sonic… Dilo…"_

El erizo suspiró.

— Creo que voy a tener que pedirte que me acompañes… Después de todo, no te puedo dejar sola de nuevo… Robotnik seguirá acechando. Sin embargo, ya no falta mucho. Desde aquí puedo ver su base… ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes conmigo?

Amy esperaba algo más, y su cara denotó desconcierto. Sonic lo notó y preguntó:

— Oye, ¿pasa algo? ¿Estás enojada?

— ¿Eh? ¡No, Sonic! ¡Si quiero ir contigo!

Dicho esto, la eriza rosa se lanzó a abrazarlo. Algo extrañado, el erizo intento no parecer sorprendido ante la repentinamente efusiva actitud de la chica. No quería que se diese cuenta de lo confundido que estaba. No era que le molestase, de todas formas.

— _Let's go!_

* * *

Cabe destacar que las horas siguientes serían recordadas de muchas formas. Unos dirían que fueron las horas en que Sonic finalmente se aproximaba a echar al malvado Doctor Ivo Robotnik de _Little Planet_. Una pequeña eriza rosada las recordaría como las mejores horas al lado de su héroe amado. Este solo lo tomaría como una aventura más. Pero en medio de todo esto, prevalecía aquel sentimiento interno de Sonic the Hedgehog de querer salvar al indefenso y proteger a la naturaleza, incluyendo _Little Planet_ y cualquier otra cosa que Ivo Robotnik intentase atacar.

* * *

Sonic entro a una cámara, donde de repente todas las luces se apagaron. Miro hacia arriba, y vio tres luciérnagas que empezaron a irradiar una luz que quemaba. Sin problema, de un salto los destruyó, usando el _Homing Attack_.

Corrió hacia adelante, donde de repente, un par de portones que formaban una especie de telón metálico se abrieron tras de Sonic, mostrándole a lo que debería enfrentarse.

Eggman, en un inmenso vehículo volador protegido por 4 plataformas gigantes de piedra, bajó justo sobre Sonic. Este logró esquivar un potencial aplastamiento, y Eggman se elevó. Sonic saltó y se enrolló en si mismo de nuevo, como siempre lo había hecho, con el ánimo de destruir la máquina del malvado doctor. Sintió dolor. No le había dado a la máquina, y para colmo, todos sus anillos habían abandonado su cuerpo.

— ¡No!

Eggman, a pesar de haber sido destruída una de las corazas de su máquina, empezó a reír

— ¿Ves, Sonic? ¡Todo lo que has hecho hasta aquí es inútil! ¡Ríndete!

— ¡Jamás! —Exclamó Sonic tomando algunos de los anillos perdidos.

— ¡Entonces no me dejas opción!

La máquina hizo girar los paneles de piedra a su alrededor y el científico volvió a caer sobre su enemigo, pero este esquivó el ataque de nuevo usando su súper velocidad. Sonic vio que no saldría de allí sin unos buenos golpes. Intentó el ataque de nuevo, pero se hirió de nuevo, aunque logró destruir otro de los escudos del vehículo. Desafortunadamente, solo logró recuperar un anillo.

— ¡Suficientes juegos! —Dijo Eggman—.

Las dos partes de piedra que le quedaban a la máquina se adelgazaron de repente, para moverse más rápido y salir disparadas hacia el aire. Y cuando cayeron, lo hicieron de vuelta a su forma original, solo que con la punta triangular hacia abajo, como un par de misiles verticales. Sonic esquivó uno y se enrolló, pero sintió el otro encima suyo. El spin attack rompió la piedra, pero Sonic sintió un dolor como ningún otro en ese momento. Su último anillo se fue.

— ¡Guh!

Logró, con algo de esfuerzo, ponerse en pie. A la máquina de Eggman ya solo le quedaba un pilar de piedra, pero ya le dolía demasiado el cuerpo y dudaba si al menos podría saltar para destruir el último armazón. Saltó, e intentó atacar la máquina directamente, a un lado, pero la piedra se interpuso en su camino. Detuvo el ataque. Supo que ser golpeado por dicha piedra, sin un solo anillo, le condenaría. Cayó al suelo y se levantó. En ese momento, Eggman, furioso, lanzó su amenaza final:

— ¡Ha llegado la hora! ¡Es tu fin, Sonic!

La máquina puso en posición vertical su único pilar restante y empezó a saltar en el suelo con este como apoyo. La máquina se movió lentamente hacia Sonic, salto por salto. Sonic, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se vio asustado e impotente. La risa malvada de Eggman indicaba su final. Ni su salto más alto le permitiría esquivar ese ataque.

Pero todo tenía un punto débil. Y Sonic, en un súbito momento de inspiración, vio que, al estirarse el pilar se había cerrado el canal que le permitía girar, significando esto que la máquina estaba expuesta. Fue a saltar, pero sus piernas le dolieron. Se había golpeado muy fuertemente, y de milagro estaba de pie. Dio un pequeño chillido de dolor y temor, al estar la máquina a escasos metros de él.

— ¡Vamos, Sonic! ¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Demuéstrale quién eres!

Cerca de la puerta estaba Amy Rose, observando la batalla. Sonic abrió los ojos de par en par, pero escuchó las palabras de la eriza. Por un momento ignoró que esta hubiese vuelto a la fábrica después de él haberla dejado cerca de una puerta de salida, y se concentró en lo feliz y confiada que parecía. Tomo un impulso y saltó, para enrollarse en sí mismo en un _Spin Jump_ _Attack_ y caer sobre el metal de la máquina. La fricción que produjeron sus púas desató un fuego en el metal, que comenzó a explotar, al empezar a incinerarse los circuitos de control.

— ¡No! ¡Maldito seas, Sonic! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

Sonic, agachado en el suelo de forma segura y sintiendo su victoria, miró a un lado y vio a Amy Rose, corriendo hacia él y celebrando como nunca. Al ver a Eggman alejarse, le dirigió una última frase:

 **—** **_I'll play with you some other time!_**

Pero entonces explotaron muchas cosas aparte de la máquina y todo empezó a caerse. Sin pensárselo dos veces tomo a la chica entre sus brazos y salto entre el piso, que se empezaba a desmoronar. Entre las explosiones, el erizo cayó en un hueco dejado por un trozo de suelo que ya no estaba, pero aterrizo de forma segura sobre el piso, con la chica aún en brazos, esta última cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos, al no querer ver el desastre que ocurría.

— Oye, ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, al posicionarla de pie—.

No hubo respuesta. La chica estaba en shock. Normalmente habría insistido, pero Sonic debía comprobar algo primero. Corrió a un lado, para ver a _Little Planet_ volando libremente de nuevo, al romperse las cadenas que adherían al planeta y la tierra, y explotar la gran roca a la que el planeta estaba adherido. Sonrió, al de repente ver un montón de semillas caer desde el planeta, apareciendo frente a él en un instante un hermoso jardín de todo tipo de flores.

Miró a Amy a lo lejos, y ella lo miró a él. Entonces la vio correr hacia él entre las flores, con una sonrisa pintada en su cara.

— ¡Sonic! ¡Lo lograste! ¡Me has salvado! ¡Y a todos ellos también! —La eriza señalo al planeta, que ahora era libre.

— No Amy… De hecho… Tú me… — Se detuvo de repente. Pensó que no era muy prudente decirle de frente que había sido ella quien con sus palabras le había dado esperanza nuevamente. Ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de eso.

— ¿Qué, Sonic? —insistió la chica—.

— No es nada —Sonic cerró los ojos por un momento y esbozó una sonrisa. Sentía aún el dolor, aunque no tan intensamente como antes.—. Simplemente, deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez.

Sonic no lo notó ni Amy lo dijo, pero esta prestó especial atención a la última frase.

 _"¿Próxima vez?"_

De repente, al héroe azul le surgió una duda. Se preguntó sobre el paradero de Eggman, al haber este desaparecido tras la batalla. No obstante, pensó que no le importaba demasiado. Después de todo, mientras que no estuviese por ahí no causaría problemas. Y tan pronto apareciese, allí estaría él, esperándole.

Pero lo otro que le confundió fue el repentino abrazo que le lanzo la eriza rosada, acompañado de un _"Gracias, Sonic. No te fallaré"._

Pasaría algún tiempo hasta que lograse entender bien cada una de las palabras que contenía la frase de la chica.

* * *

¡Allí está!

Debo decir que sinceramente me divertí escribiendo esto. No era común que me saliese del romance, pero me parece que lo he logrado... (O, algo así...)

En la era clásica no hablaban mucho... Por lo menos en Sonic CD solo se decía _"Yes!"_ cuando obtenías otra vida y _"I'm outta here!"_ si dejabas a Sonic inactivo por 3 minutos. (Y vamos, la velocidad es su vida. ¡¿Como es que lo pueden dejar quieto por tanto tiempo?!). Así que use frases de otros juegos más modernos, como creo que se habrán dado cuenta.

No duden en dejar sus opiniones y criticas aqui abajo en la sección de reviews. ¡Estoy impaciente por averiguar que piensa la gente de mi trabajo! ¡Estaré agradecido de poder leer sus comentarios!

Sin más, ¡Nos veremos en una próxima!

 _ **¡Sayonara!**_


End file.
